


The Jacket

by jynnerso (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-The Force Awakens, just something I needed to get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jynnerso
Summary: Poe really likes his jacket on Finn.





	

When Poe told Finn to keep his jacket, it was the nice thing to do. It was the very least he could offer after Finn came to his rescue.

He really meant it when he said it suited Finn though. Poe liked seeing it on him, somehow it made him feel closer to Finn.

When Finn woke up (after many days of being in a coma) and was given the clear to leave the Medbay, he came out with the jacket on. Poe couldn't control himself; he was relieved to see that Finn was okay and he decided to celebrate.

Poe grabbed Finn by the lapels of his old jacket and kissed him.

"Welcome back, Finn."


End file.
